22 June 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-06-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Show presented by Mark Ellen. *Edited tracks marked # available on Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982. and @''' on KevH Tape 39 *The Paul Haig and Animal Magic tracks appear earlier on that tape, but as everything else is in sequence, it is most likely that these were also played on the Evening Session. It remains a possibility that the tracks were dubbed in later in the gap at the end of side A and beginning of side B, but this would only have been possible if Karl used whole taped shows to create the mixtapes, as there would not have been time to rewind and fast forward the C120 to also capture the Three Johns track. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Tracks marked ¤ links to Spotify. * Sessions *Syd Barrett only session, recorded 24th February 1970, repeat, first broadcast 14 March 1970. Available on EP The Peel Sessions (various releases and re-issues on Strange Fruit and Castle) from 25 Jan 1987 & album The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit) SFRSCD127 29/03/2004 which also has an off-air recording of the 1971 session for Bob Harris. *Steel Pulse #1, recorded 31st August 1977, repeat, first broadcast 29 September 1977. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Damned: I Think I'm Wonderful (7") Bronze BRO 149 ¤ # *Captain Sensible: Happy Talk (7") A&M CAP 1 ¤ *Steel Pulse: Prodigal Son (session) # '''@ *Paul Haig: Running Away (single) various # *Christian Lunch: Tears, f.j.w. (7" sampler - Bites From Bait) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 11 # *Peggy Lee: Fever (7") Capitol ¤ # *Cynthia Scott: The X-Boy (7") The Compact Organisation ACT 6 ¤ # *Syd Barrett: Gigolo Aunt (session) ¤ *Anti-Nowhere League: Woman (album - We Are...The League) WXYZ LMNOP1 ¤ *ABC: Many Happy Returns (album - The Lexicon Of Love) Neutron NTRS 1 ¤ *ABC: Tears Are Not Enough (album - The Lexicon Of Love) Neutron NTRS 1 ¤ *Steel Pulse: Prediction (session) # @''' *Colin Newman: Not To (version) (7" - We Means We Starts / Not To) 4AD AD 209 ¤ *Syd Barrett: Effervescing Elephant (session) *Syd Barrett: Terrapin (session) *Animal Magic: Standard Man (7") Recreational SPORT 8 ¤ # *Three Johns: English White Boy Engineer (7") CNT CNT 003 # *Cocteau Twins: But I'm Not (album - Garlands) 4AD CAD 211 # *Steel Pulse: Bad Man (session) # '''@ *John Otway: Too Much Air Not Enough Oxygen (album - All Balls & No Willy) Empire HAM LP 1 ¤ *Bing Crosby: Swinging On A Star *Syd Barrett: Two Of A Kind (session) *In Embrace: The Air Inbetween (EP The Initial Caress) Glass GLASS 019 *Tokyo Reds: Torch Song (v/a album - !!?!...A Taster) Relentless R101 # *Trio: Da Da Da (single) Mercury / Mobile Suit Corporation ¤ *Velvelettes: He Was Really Sayin' Somethin' () Tamla Motown ¤ *Felt: Evergreen Dazed (album - Crumbling The Antiseptic Beauty) Cherry Red M RED 25 ¤ *Steel Pulse: Ku Klux Klan (session) # @ *Syd Barrett: Baby Lemonade (session) *Blackbeard: Reflections (album - I Wah Dub) More Cut RDC 2002 ¤ # *Charged G.B.H.: Am I Dead Yet (b/w 7" - Sick Boy) Clay CLAY 11 ¤ # File ;Name *1) K198206sideB *2) KevH Tape 39.mp3 ;Length *01:03:10 (00:09:24 to 01:02:22) *2) 01:24:37 (20:44-43:17) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Karl. *2) Created from KevH Tape 39 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1982